ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers reboots
The previous movie was bad because lot of reason one of them was it didn't fellow source material. Beside that CGI was no good at all, costume was like MCU iron man. It was laughable and that's it was flop. So i went to beginning where all start and use the source material from there. I'm sure if this idea is taken then these franchise will be alive and loved to kids this generation like we grow up like when we was kids to watch the show after school.... Director Characters/ Casts Reason For Casting Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott As Leo Howard- Jason is a martial artist in the show so we need someone who know martial art and one guy come in my mind Leo. yes we can get any other actor to act as martial artist but i think we need someone who know martial art or the movie will be like Netflix's Iron Fist where they get guy who don't even know single martial artist but where his character define as world's greatest martial artist Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) * Conan the Barbarian (2011) * Kickin' It (TV Series) * Lab Rats (TV Series) * Shake It Up (TV Series) Black Ranger/Zack Taylor As Jessie T. Usher- As much we want Leo as main character but he's not that popular in movie world. so we need someone who is at least little popular and Jessie is somewhat popular name and he's also a good actor Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * Shaft (2019) * Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) * The Boys (TV Series) * Level Up (TV Series) Yellow Ranger/Trini Kwan As Liu Yifei- Trini is soft-spoken, polite, calm and warm person and Liu Yifei is get choice for the character Most Notably Movies: * Mulan (2020) * The Forbidden Kingdom (2008) Pink Ranger/Kimberly Hart As Katherine McNamara- Kimberly is a capable gymnast and She also displays a cunning, clever and intuitive side so i thought of Katherine McNamara after i saw her acting on arrow TV show Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * Arrow (TV Series) * Shadowhunters (TV Series) * Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) Blue Ranger/Billy Cranston As Logan Lerman- when i look at logan i see him as billy. he could play nerdy or brainy person and also he's popular in movie world too Most Notably Movies: * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief Franchise * The Three Musketeers (2011) Zordon As Patrick Stewart- He have deep voice and commanding voice who can be a leader if you saw the X-men movies Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * Star Trek: The Next Generation Franchise * X-Men Franchise Alpha 5 As Neil Patrick Harris- He's a funny and comedian and he have been giving his voice to a lot of TV series and movies and also he was top choice for fan casting Riddler too Most Notably TV Series/movies: * How I Met Your Mother (TV Series) * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (Video Game) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV Series) * Spider-Man (TV Series) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) * Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) Rita Repulsa As Lucy Liu- in the show Rita was Chinese so i want to stay true with that and Lucy is great actress even as villain roles Most Notably Movies: * Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) * The Man with the Iron Fists (2012) Skull As Jake Paul Most Notably TV Series/movies: * Bizaardvark (TV Series) * Knights of Mayhem (TV Series) * Dance Camp (2016) Bulk As Chance Perdomo- Most Notably TV Series: * Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV Series) Angela As Vanessa Morgan Most Notably TV Series: * My Babysitter's a Vampire (TV Series) * Riverdale (TV Series) * The Shannara Chronicles (TV Series) Goldar As Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje Most Notably Movies: * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Suicide Squad (2016) Finster As Andy Serkis Most Notably Movies: * Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) * King Kong (2005) Goatan As Sam Witwer Most Notably TV Series/movies: * Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) * Riverdale (TV Series) * Supergirl (TV Series) * Being Human (TV Series) Mighty Minotaur As Michael James Shaw Most Notably TV Series/movies: * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Constantine (TV Series) Plot 10,000 years ago Zordon clashes with his nemesis, Rita Repulsa, on Earth. During their final battle, Rita traps Zordon in a time warp while Zordon seals Rita and her minions away in a "Dumpster" on the Moon. After the battle ends, Zordon, with the aid of his robot assistant, Alpha 5, creates a Command Center in the California desert outside the town of Angel Grove. He then creates the Power Morphers, the Power Coins and the Dinozords. present time On an exploratory mission, two astronauts discover an extraterrestrial container (referred to as a dumpster as a result of its smell) and breach the unit, inadvertently releasing the evil alien sorceress Rita Repulsa from 10,000 years of confinement. Upon her release, she and her army of evil space aliens set their sights on conquering the nearest planet—Earth. when Zordon becomes aware of her release and orders his robotic assistant Alpha 5 to select five "teenagers with attitude" to defend the Earth from Rita's attacks. . The five teens chosen are Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston. Zordon gives them the ability to transform into a fighting force known as the Power Rangers; providing them with an arsenal of weapons at their disposal, to battle Rita Repulsa and her monsters. Rita was unaware of the rangers thinking zordan is gone and earth have no defense seeing people on earth is coward she sent two dangerous monster to destroy earth but to Rita Repulsa's surprise the rangers attack the monsters and defeat it and save the earth. Post Credits Scene A new student appear at Angel Grove High School by the named as Tommy Oliver Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Green Ranger Jason David Frank, Pink Ranger Amy Jo Johnson and Blue Ranger David Yost from the show make cameo as parents of Red ranger and Blue ranger * Bulk and Skull in the show is bullies but in the movie they will be friend of Rangers * Zordon human form will De-aging technology Patrick Stewart from Star Trek: The Next Generation